


Ocean Eyes -a short Eremin Story

by suncatxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: Armin has nightmares. About Eren. Eren tries his best to make him feel better, and sometimes the best way to forget things is a sky full of stars and your best friend.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Ocean Eyes -a short Eremin Story

**Armin**

_ Hit after hit after hit, hands fell like rain upon my head, my back, my arms and legs. Powerful, stabbing rain. _

_ Pounding against my skull. _

_ Breaking through my limbs.  _

_ Cracking my body with one last hit. _

_ And so I just laid there, broken and crumbling, waiting for my body to decompose for what felt like years. Eventually, I heard footsteps in the distance. As I listened, they became louder. Closer. There were a few shouts of defiance and a cracking noise, and a hand became visible in my vision, though it was blurred from pent-up tears. The hand was connected to the arm of an angel. A brown-haired, green-eyed angel with a worried look on his face. _

_ Before I could grab it, the hand was pulled further away from me with a gust of hot air. The scenery shifted and suddenly I was crouched on a roof with broken blades by my feet. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the tears in my eyes. _

_ I felt my body lurch, desperate to grab the hand of that boy before he disappeared. _

_ But a mouth closed on the arm. _

_ And my tears fell. _

_ And my green-eyed angel was gone. _

With a deep gasp and a sudden breakdown of tears and cold sweat, I jerked awake. I grabbed my own hands to stop them from shaking as I collected my thoughts.

_ It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. Calm down, Armin. It’s fine, it’s just a dream. _

My breathing eventually slowed as I relaxed. I opened my tightly closed eyes and looked around. I was in my bed in the cadet corps’ bunk, completely safe. Well, as safe as it was possible to be in this hellish world. My heart jumped and I clutched my chest as a memory of the dream I just woke up from came back. 

_ Eren. _

The bed next to mine -the one that Eren usually slept in- was empty, bringing new fear to my mind. Judging from the sky, it was probably 3 in the morning. I silently climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up and hopefully wash some sense into myself -I knew there was no falling asleep again after that.

After I’d washed my face, my logical thinking came back. Eren liked to look at the stars, so he had probably gone on an early morning walk. We were inside the walls, so there was nothing to worry about. I tiptoed back into the sleeping area and changed clothes from my pajamas into something to walk in, jumping at a snore when I laced up my boots.

I heard footsteps outside the window and rapidly whipped my head up. The shadow of a shaggy-haired boy holding a mug of something was visible on the ground. A small grin appeared on my face and I made my way out to the porch.

“Hey, Armin.” Eren turned his head as soon as I opened the door. “Coffee?”

“How’d you know it was me?” I asked, walking over and taking the extra mug of coffee from him.

“Who else would be awake in the boy’s dorms at 3 am?” Eren smirked.

“I dunno, Jean?” I shrugged, but I knew full well I was the only one with a sleep schedule that was this weird.

“Sure,” Eren said sarcastically. “What was the nightmare about?”

I looked away. “Nothing that bad.”

“You’re awake at 3 am. That only happens when you have nightmares.” Eren took my free hand and led me over to a pair of rocking chairs. “Sit. Talk.”

I sighed. “Fine. It started when we first met -you know, when I was getting bullied and everything- and then it just all shifted to when you were getting eaten by that titan and it bit your arm off and….” I paused. “I don’t know, that was pretty traumatic for me.”

“I never thought about what that must have been like… Eren’s eyes softened and he squeezed my hand. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?” I raised my eyebrows. “It wasn’t your fault. If I’d just been stronger, you wouldn’t have had to save me.”

“Don’t talk like you’re so weak you can’t do anything.” anger came into Eren’s voice. “You’re plenty strong and you’re the smartest person in the scout regiment.”

“You’re just saying that because you want me to feel better.” I sighed and closed my eyes.

“No, it’s true.” Eren shoved me with his shoulder. “And you know it.”

“It’s not true.” I insisted. “Mikasa’s clearly the strongest and the smartest.”

“But she’s too arrogant. You work better with a team and you come up with better ideas. You’re more strategic, too. She focuses on physical strength over mental, and you’re a better planner.” Eren said.

“I-” I cut myself off with a laugh. “Wow, thanks.”

“Of course.” Eren smiled. “Do you need any more cheering up?”

“If you feel like it.” I shrugged, embarrassed. “You’re surprisingly good at this.”

Eren laughed and tilted his head as he looked at me. “Your eyes when you finally saw the ocean were so… mesmerizing.”

“What do you mean by that?” I felt a little self conscious now.

“I just couldn’t look away.” Eren said softly. “It was like the whole sea had been trapped in them and now it had a way out.”

I blushed. Eren only showed this softer side when I had my morning nightmares that had gotten unfortunately common.

“Oh.” was all I could say.

“Do you have socks on?” Eren asked abruptly.

“What?” I burst out laughing. “Yes, why?”

“Take them off.” Eren pulled off his boots and took off his own socks.

“Whyyyy?” I asked again as I took off my shoes and socks.

Eren sprang up and pulled me with him off the porch and into the grass. Eren ran up a small hill next to the cabin and stopped at the top with me close at his heels. 

“Doesn't the grass feel good on your feet?” Eren plopped down on the grass.

“I mean, I guess. Is that the only reason you had me take my socks off?” I sat next to him.

“Just enjoy the night and stop asking questions!” Eren laid down on his back and pulled me with him. I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the sky.

“There’s Ursa Major,” Eren pointed diagonally left. “Right?”

“How do you remember that?” I looked over at him.

“We talked about it a little while ago, remember?” Eren didn’t take his gaze off the sky, so I looked back up.

“I know, I just didn’t expect you to remember.” I shrugged.

We looked at the sky for almost half an hour, pointing out constellations and making our own. A light breeze brushed across my face and I closed my eyes, letting it brush through my eyelashes.

“Can you find the constellations with your eyes closed?” Eren asked.

“What? How am I supposed to do that?”

“Just guess where they are! I’ll tell you if you miss any.”

“Fine,” I kept my eyes closed and extended my hand towards the sky. “Ursa Minor. Camelopardalis. Lynx. Draco. Leo?”

“Missed that one.” Eren’s voice sounded much closer now, and I opened my eyes. His face was upside down over mine, his chin over my forehead and his lips directly over mine. My heart lurched in my chest and I peered up at him through my lashes.

“Hey,” I said softly. “What are you doing?”

“Hmm,” Eren leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. “Kissing you.” he mumbled against my mouth.

I sat up and covered my mouth, my face bright red.

Eren reached up and brushed bai knuckle my cheek. “I like you a lot.”

I smiled and took Eren’s hand in my own, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips, this one lasting a little longer. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
